


Cocaine Blues

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bipolar Disorder, Bullying, Child Abandonment, Dog BB-8, F/M, Good Parent Han Solo, It's not the author projected herself on Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Mental Health Issues, Mood Swings, Not Beta Read, OCD, Obi Wan & Anakin as old men, Parents Han and Leia, Stuffed Toys, Teachers who are assholes, dark humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Ben Solo was a premie, Ben Solo cried when he was away from his mother. Ben Solo could've been at the top of class. But his mental health. Isn't the best.But when he meets his granddad's best friend's granddaughter who studying Psychology, they click.





	Cocaine Blues

**Author's Note:**

> 4 my family. I love u guys. 
> 
> Also Lance. It's not like I based a stuffed toy pig after you.
> 
> Dear Reader, 
> 
> This is based off my life. (Kinda). There will sadness, and depression, and dark times. Also, fits of violence. So be prepared. 
> 
> Love, Maria

Everyone has a first bear or blanket. But for Ben Solo. He had his stuffed pig; Lance. Lance was small stuffed pink pig who was bigger than his hands. 

 

When Ben was 5 he took Lance to school with him. Hoping Lance would help him make friends. But of course that didn't work. Jacen who was older had told to relax. Use answer C, if had a test that was a hard test. 

 

But he was in kindergarden. But when his grandma drove him. she had to take a picture. As he wore his mickey mouse shirt with some plaid pants and white tennis shoes. That had some cool green laces. 

 

That's when he met Armitage Hux. A red headed boy who was born in England and lived in Canada for the first few years of his life. Which was kinda cool. Ben asked, 'Have you ever seen a moose?' Armitage shook his head. 'No, I lived in the city,' Armitage was rude to Ben the rest of time. When it was 11 o'clock his Gran picked him up and bought him Burger King. They talked about his first day, and Hux. 

 

* * *

 

He couldn't believe what his new school was like. No backpacks, due to some young felons went to school here. Which didn't scare him of course. But when he met J.J. Adams a man with coke bottle glasses who didn't like Ben much 'cause he missed so much school. It wasn't his fault. It was his fits he had in the mourning. 

 

* * *

 

 

Dropout. His new title. His current job as he entered that into his profile on a forum. Along with the location; My House, and of course his profile picture; a picture of Lance. 

 

He couldn't wait to talk about Game Of Thrones. 


End file.
